Besos de Manzana
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cada chico y chica debe de pasar por ciertos ritos de su edad. Una primera cita. Irte de pinta con tus amigos. Un primer beso... y Marinette y Adrien se dieron cuenta que este era un paso que ninguno de los dos habia dado, como buenos amigos decidieron apoyarse el uno al otro. ¿Que podía salir mal?


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Besos de Manzana_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Luces rojas y azules entraban por la ventana pequeña de las puertas del aula, fuera el rumor del último éxito de Jagued Stone sonaba a todo volumen, aquellas luces de colores perfilaban las sombras de los dos chicos dentro, uno delante del otro, mirándose con… desafío. La pregunta flotó como una pluma de ave en medio de los dos por un momento que se sintió demasiado largo. La chica tragó saliva juntando cada gramo de su valor, tenía que responder, y tenía que responder de una forma que no la hiciera ver desesperada y patética, esto era como ganar el premio mayor en una ruleta con una sola moneda, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— Bien – La chica aspiró profundo y rápido, dándose valor — si tú estás dispuesto, yo estoy dispuesta.

— ¿De verdad? – el chico sonrió emocionado con las mejillas rojas.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía exactamente. El caso es que allí estaban los dos solos dentro del aula de laboratorio a oscuras, mientras afuera en el gimnasio la fiesta donde todos sus demás compañeros estaban, seguía en todo lo alto.

— Sí. – Marinette se removió un momento, tratando de acomodarse en los incomodos bancos altos de metal del laboratorio, tratando de sonar casual y sin nervios – la verdad la idea no me parece tan mala, es decir, seguir en tercero de secundaria sin saber cómo es eso, la verdad es que, no lo sé, suena un poco… patético.

— Yo… – Adrien se rascó un momento la cabeza, sus mejillas lucían un poco rojas, lo que lo hacía únicamente más lindo a los ojos de Marinette – estaba pensando justo en lo mismo. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con hacerlo bien? – Marinette sintió un ligero escalofrió bajar hasta su estómago ¿Bien? ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Tú sabes – Adrien evitó mirarla de frente, era un poco más fácil decirlo sino la miraba a los ojos — no puede ser un simple rozar de labios y que eso cuente como beso, sino un beso verdadero.

— ¿Tú hablas de usar la lengua y eso? – "Oh cielos" casi gritó Marinette dentro de su cabeza ante la idea, sentía las mejillas ardiéndole en ese preciso momento.

— No lo sé, yo solo sé que debe sentirse como un verdadero beso.

Y esa era la situación.

Había llegado finalmente el fin de curso, el año se había ido como agua entre sus manos. Entre toda la locura de la aventura de Ladybug, su constante trabajo diseñando cosas nuevas, tratando de llegar todas las mañanas a tiempo al colegio, todo este año había sido tan vertiginoso para Marinette que solo los meses se le habían hecho muy cortos. Adrien estaba casi en la misma sintonía, entre todas las clases extra y salir a patrullar por las noches, los días apenas parecían durar un momento antes de que llegara la noche, pero eso no era tan nuevo para él, toda su vida habia sido un ir y venir con cada hora de su agenda ocupada... bien, solo ¿Qué adolescente de 15 años tiene una agenda? ¿Verdad? Darle una cita a "ser un adolescente normal" no parecía entrar a su horario.

Ahora mismo todo el segundo grado estaba festejando su graduación, un año más y todos estarían haciendo caminos nuevos hacía diferentes preparatorias, pero aun no era tiempo para sentirse triste por ello.

Pero, como siempre por un motivo que ni siquiera tenía sentido para Marinette, en medio de la fiesta Chloé había empezado a meterse con ella – su teoría personal, estaba aburrida – así que había tomado una bebida y había huido por la primera puerta a un aula vacía antes de hacer algo que pudiera avergonzarla a si misma o causar que Chloé tuviera motivos para llamar a su padre e inventar algo que la obligara a ir a clases de verano o algo por el estilo.

Pero cuando entró en el aula vacía, resultó no estar vacía en realidad. Adrien estaba sentado en una de las butacas altas del laboratorio sonriendo a algo en su teléfono, pronto estaban ambos mirando un video que había tomado Alya en la aparición del último ataque de un akuma.

¡ _Mon Dieu_! Al ver a los dos héroes siendo arrastrados por una ola de espuma y salir llenos de burbujas por todo el cuerpo, Marinette no podía explicarse que había movido al maestro Fu a decidir que ella y Chat eran los indicados para esta responsabilidad.

Después de eso siguió uno de esos mágicos momentos en los que podía hablar con Adrien sin sentir que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Empezaron a hablar de las muchas cosas que habían hecho durante todo ese año escolar y también sobre las cosas que no habían podido llevar a cabo, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto los dos habían confesado que ninguno de los dos había dado aún su primer beso.

Ivan y Myléne evidentemente se habían dado más que solo un beso. Alya y Nino se habían dado ya su primer beso. Juleka y Rose habían tenido su versión de " _I'm kiss a girl_ ". Incluso Chloé había aceptado un beso de Kim.

Y cuando hablamos de que Adrien era un modelo de portada y tenía un club de fans en la escuela y ella por su lado tenía por lo menos dos o tres admiradores era solo… un poco, pues… triste.

Así que con este curioso elefante sobre la mesa, Adrien solo la había mirado y como si esta prerrogativa no fuera la gran cosa dijo: "¿Y si nos diéramos nuestro primer beso el uno al otro?"

Y aunque en un primer momento Marinette casi había perdido la capacidad vital de respirar, se recompuso después de un momento y sin darse el mínimo chance de perder esta oportunidad había respondido "Bien, si tú estás dispuesto, yo estoy dispuesta"

— En ese caso, lo haremos bien. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie con quien fue tu primer beso – Marinette quería evitar tener a Alya detrás de ella diciéndole cada día, que si se habían dado un beso, debía ir a la siguiente fase. ¡No!, no quería ese tipo de presión.

— No es como si me interese publicarlo en el diario Marinette – aunque sí, en su caso, esa era una opción válida, pero para su fortuna los paparazis no podían seguirlo dentro de la escuela.

— Más te vale.

Marinette se aferró a las orillas del banco de laboratorio balanceando sus piernas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Adrien por su parte se quedó en su lugar tampoco sin moverse. Alguno debía dar el primer paso, pero… ¿Quién?

— Bien – Oh, esta podía convertirse en una palabra que la persiguiera – la forma más fácil creo yo, es cerrar los ojos, acercarnos el uno al otro y dejar que las cosas pasen solas.

— Voto por la forma fácil.

Con pasos un poco inseguros, Adrien se acercó a Marinette. El banco era solo lo bastante alto para que él quedara por lo menos unos cinco centímetros por encima de la cabeza de la chica, así que ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo, ver sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas solo la ponía más nerviosa, así que cerró sus ojos. Si él hizo lo mismo, no se enteró, pero quería suponer que sí.

Después como habían dicho, solo dejaron que las cosas pasaran. Marinette se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo, lo primero que sintió fue el cabello de su frente rozando el suyo y el calor de su aliento cerca, muy cerca, Adrien había bebido algo dulce hace poco, quizá sidra de…

Su mente se apagó cuando finalmente hicieron contacto.

Lo primero que sintió Marinette fue una curiosa y encantadora calidez que fue extendiéndose desde sus labios unidos a todo su cuerpo, por puro instinto subió una de sus manos y sostuvo la orilla de su chaqueta, tratando de acercarlo un poco. Era tan agradable que realmente quería sentirlo un poquito más, separó solo un poco sus labios atrapando el labio inferior del chico entre los suyos, con tanta delicadeza que su labio rápido escapó de entre los suyos, pero se vio recompensada cuando él imitó el mismo movimiento… el sentimiento era… era diferente, complicado de explicar, pero distinto a todo lo que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Lamentablemente duro demasiado poco, Adrien empezó a ir hacia atrás, Marinette abrió sus ojos para buscarlo, él seguía allí, mirándola con ojos nublados de… algo.

La primera reacción de Marinette fue un ligero resoplido que escondió una risa, Adrien hizo un entrecejo ante su gesto.

— ¿Qué?

— Claramente no tengo experiencia, pero… — Marinette se mordió el labio dudando si debía o no decirlo, pero esto pareció salir de su boca sin su permiso — he visto a mis padres besarse así cuando están enojados, difícilmente calificaría eso como un buen beso.

Solo después de haberlo dicho, Marinette empezó a preguntarse ¿De dónde rayos había venido eso? Finalmente había conseguido un beso del chico que le había gustado por tanto tiempo y ¡ESO! es lo primer que se le ocurría decir. Algo malo debía haber en su cabeza.

— Pues sabes, podrías ayudarme – Adrien cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, un poco ofendido – no es que tú hayas hecho mucho porque fuera mejor.

Y Marinette quiso responder algo, pero mejor se lo demostraría.

Jaló las solapas de su chaqueta blanca y lo acercó más a ella, presionó de nuevo sus labios delicadamente contra los suyos, pero esta vez con gestos suaves lo invitó a separar sus labios de nuevo, atrapó esta vez su labio inferior, entre sus labios y sus dientes, jalando, invitando a más, dejó que la punta de su lengua acariciara su labio superior en el mismo movimiento, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo y ¡ _Demonios_! si Adrien no había sentido lo mismo. Se permitió el lujo de acariciar sus labios de esa forma por un par de minutos, cálidos minutos, en los que solo quería tenerlo más cerca, en los que quiso aferrarse a él como una enredadera a un árbol, pero no se atrevió, se conformó con aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, sintió su pulso ir rápido en su muñeca.

Lo único que Adrien había hecho había sido cubrir con una de sus manos la parte trasera de la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su cabello. Se sentía tan bien todo aquello, que Marinette no quería que terminara, pero sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y tuvo que alejarse de él. Esta vez cuando lo miró, sus ojos tenían estas sombras oscuras y fascinantes de color verde aceituna.

— Supera eso, Agreste – risa burbujeaba en la voz de la chica, en ese momento podía sentir recorrerla esa audacia y valor de Ladybug, ojala pudiera llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo.

Y Adrien entonces sonrió de una forma en la que Marinette nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Y después él solo se arrojó hacia ella, no había una mejor forma de describir la forma en la que rodeó su cintura y la hizo inclinarse sobre él, apoyando sus labios con cierta brusquedad, invadiendo más que tomando, y con completa sinceridad Marinette tenía que aceptar que le encantaba, está loca sensación de sentir sus labios y sus dientes mordiendo los suyos mientras su brazo la empujaba contra su pecho y sus propios pechos de recargan contra su torso era… maravillosa.

Pero de nuevo, Adrien se alejó demasiado pronto y ella quedó aun allí sentada con los labios latiéndole y necesitando más.

— ¿Eso lo supera? – preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa. ¡ _Dieu_!, quién hubiera dicho que tenía ese tipo de sonrisas.

— Sí – le concedió la victoria, sin duda su beso había sido mejor que el suyo – fue… bueno.

— ¿Bueno?

— Sí, bueno.

Adrien entonces la miró con el entrecejo aún más hundido que antes y Marinette supo de inmediato que "bueno" no es la palabra que había querido escuchar.

— Que puedo decirte… — empezó a tirar de una de sus coletas nerviosa – un beso, uno que de verdad sea fantástico, solo hace que desees abrazar al otro y no te detengas, que puedas dejar de pensar en donde estas o quien eres, un beso perfecto hace que puedas adivinar incluso a que sabe.

— ¿El sabor del beso?

— Sí, el sabor del beso.

— Y ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso?

— Yo… — se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder, no quería admitir que había soñado demasiado con ese ansiado beso perfecto, era vergonzoso – bueno… yo le he preguntado a mamá y algo así es lo que ella me dijo. Pero ese no es el caso – dijo para no poder avergonzarse más a si misma – yo solo digo que tu beso fue bueno, sí, pero difícilmente fantástico.

— Déjame pensar un minuto.

Adrien se alejó de ella un par de pasos y se recargó en una de las paredes del aula. Marinette solo se quedó allí sentada aun en el banco balanceando sus pies, calibrando lo que sus palabras podrían haber causado

Y es que… Marinette sabía que no estaba actuando como ella misma, siendo "ella misma" hubiera caído redonda al piso con la sola idea de poder besar a Adrien Agreste, aunque fuera solo un beso inocente, la mera idea de hacerlo la hubiera dejado derretida en un charco de su propia timidez en el piso. Pero la propuesta de un beso real, uno que pudiera recordar para siempre, ese beso en el que pensaría cuando fuera una anciana en una mecedora que se sonrojara con tal recuerdo, quizá era eso lo que le daba el valor de estar allí sentada y pedir más de lo que ya le había dado, era una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida. No podía solo dejarla pasar.

Adrien volvió a donde estaba ella. Le tendió una mano.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – Marinette no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar su mano y bajar del taburete para quedar delante de él, la conciencia de que Adrien le llevaba por lo menos 10 centímetros de estatura la intimidó un poco – si queremos que funcione debes seguirme, ¿Está bien?

— Sí.

Lo primero que hizo Adrien fue alcanzar con una mano el cabello de su compañera y jalar las cintas que lo sostenían, su cabello corto le cubrió el cuello y hombros, suelto lucía un poco más largo y siempre estaba estorbándole, por eso Marinette siempre lo tenía sostenido, pero en ese momento cuando Adrien cepilló con sus dedos las hebras no le importó para nada tenerlo suelto. Después el chico acercó su rostro al de Marinette y con su nariz acarició la suya de una forma tan llena de ternura que la chica cerró sus ojos y se limitó a disfrutar del gesto con una sonrisa, el gesto realmente la desarmó. Así que cuando sus labios rosaron los suyos, apenas tocándolos, enviando ligeras descargas de calor por su espina Marinette estaba lista para suplicar por más.

Y entonces Adrien realmente la beso.

Era el tipo de caricia que parecía derretirle los huesos, un rose delicado de labios, gentil y sensual al mismo tiempo, su mano abandono su cabello y bajó por su espalda, muy lentamente, como si se tomara el tiempo para contar cada vertebra de la chica, descansando al final cerca de su cadera, esa mano era como una braza caliente y Marinette deseó locamente que él siguiera bajando.

Cuando Marinette sintió la punta de su lengua acariciando la suya no resistió la tentación de imitarla, fue un baile que licuó su sangre y la hizo sentir sin sostén y solo pudo aferrarse a Adrien, subió sus manos por sus hombros y las cerró tras su cuello, dejándolos juntos de rodillas a pecho y allí estaba esa sensación que había estado esperando, deliciosa, absolutamente fascinante que siguió y siguió, ladear su cabeza para encontrar un mejor ángulo solo fue instintivo, Adrien siguió besándola como si buscara algo, empezar a pelear por cada brizna de aire no le importó ni un poco, podría vivir sin ese aire mientras el beso no terminara, la boca poco a poco se le fue llenando de un delicado y dulce sabor a manzanas verdes.

— Adrien… — Marinette suspiró el nombre, quizá incluso lo gimió más que solo pronunciarlo.

Marinette casi sintió deseos de llorar, de obligarlo a volver y besarla de nuevo cuando Adrien rompió el contacto de sus bocas. Sintió un pequeño consuelo cuando él no se alejó del todo si no que la mantuvo aun abrazada, recargando su frente contra la suya respirado tan profundo como ella lo hacía, pasaron largos minutos en silencio solo dejando que todas las sensaciones de ese momento tomaran un cómodo lugar dentro de ellos.

— Eso fue… — fue la primera en hablar, quizá la primera en tener sus ideas en su lugar – fantástico.

— Sí, mucho – admitió el chico mirándola con ojos nublados, sin poder alejar su vista de sus labios hinchados y rojos — ¿A que sabía?

— A… manzanas verdes – aun podía incluso saborear el acento dulce y acido en su lengua.

— Yo… — el chico no sabía en realidad bien que quería hacer en ese momento. Los dos lo había dicho, esto era algo de una sola vez, algo para pasar de ello finalmente… pero los deseos de regresar a ella y besarla hasta cansarse estaban creciendo con cada segundo de ver su boca preciosa y haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezara a sentirse solo un poco demasiado cómoda – yo… te veré después.

Y como si el diablo le pisara los pies el chico salió del salón dejando a la jovencita sola. Como pudo Marinette alcanzó a sentarse de nuevo en uno de los bancos, se llevó una mano a los labios y sintió un pequeño temblor, tragó saliva solo para sentir de nuevo el dulce y ácido sabor.

De pronto supo que aunque eso era lo mejor que le había pasado ¡ _Dieu_! quizá en la vida. También había sido un grave error.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el tiempo le había demostrado que eso había sido un gran, gran, GRAN error.

El verano había empezado. El verano que Marinette había estado deseando con ansía para poder dedicar más tiempo a dormir apropiadamente y llenar su cuaderno de diseños. Su labor como Ladybug, las labores de la escuela, las labores como presidenta de aula, ayudar a sus padres en la panadería y tratar de sacar tiempo para diseñar la tenía como una Catarina tratando de salir a través de un cristal transparente. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo que quería, pero un solo instante, un mágico instante sí, pero ese instante había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

No podía dormir profundamente sin que el beso de aquella noche empezara a acecharla. En sus sueños el beso se repetía y se transformaba en cosas nuevas: una vez estaban en el laboratorio, en otra ocasión bajo las luces de la torre Eiffel, la última vez habían estado a solas en su habitación, las manos de Adrien habían sido tan cálidas sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura y después de sus caderas. Despertó de cada sueño asustada, con el corazón latiendo a prisa, a veces sin saber dónde estaba ella, buscando a un Adrien que había estado un momento antes a su lado, hasta que la realidad la golpeaba.

No podía concentrarse en nada, La chica había pasado frustrantes horas con su libreta de diseños delante de ella sin poder esbozar nada, la hoja en blanco se burlaba de ella descaradamente, su mente giraba a ese momento una y otra vez y el ligero sabor a manzanas no dejaba su boca, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría sacarlo de su sistema.

Marinette no dejaba de recriminarse ¿Por qué se había empecinado en un beso perfecto? ¿Por qué no se había solo conformado con un beso casto e inocente? Un beso así la hubiera hecho feliz, habría pasado todo el verano con la dulce satisfacción de haber sido el primer beso de Adrien, de haber tenido al menos un pequeño pedacito de él para calentar su corazón cuando pensara en Adrien.

Pero ese beso… Marinette respiró profundo y de pronto un potente aroma a manzana y canela le llenó la nariz. Abrió sus ojos y miró a todo su alrededor aterrada, ¡No, esto no podía llegar a su nariz también, ya era suficiente con tenerlo llenándole la boca! Respiró en verdad aliviada, cuando se dio cuenta de que el aroma venía de abajo. Cierto, los sábados por la tarde su padre solía hacer _strudel_ de manzana para la panadería.

— Tikki.

— ¿Sí Marinette?

— Vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Sí?

Marinette no lo pensó ni un momento más. Tomó su bolso y Tikki flotó con tranquilidad para estar dentro de este y ambas huyeron de la casa y del olor a manzanas.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero cuando las cosas están destinadas a pasar como tú no las quieres, pareciera que el universo se une a esa extraña ley llamada sincronicidad para hacerte caer en ella.

Porque Marinette salió de casa pensando en un lugar donde no hubiera posibilidad de que hubiera alguien comiendo, ni manzanas ni ninguna otra cosa para el caso, un lugar silencioso donde no hubiera una televisión que por error estuviera transmitiendo el ultimo comercial de perfume donde había trabajado Adrien, algún lugar silencioso donde pudiera mantener su mente ocupada y decidió visitar la biblioteca del Palacio de _Fontainebleau_ , un lugar precioso en medio del bosque a una hora de la ciudad, era el lugar perfecto para pasar el día entero admirando el lago frente al edificio y estar alejada de todo lo que no fuera algún buen libro.

Pero era tal la casualidad que ese mismo día en ese mismo momento Adrien estaba haciendo una sesión de fotos en ese mismo lugar. Apenas entrar Marinette lo vio de pie frente al gran globo terráqueo tan representativo de ese lugar.

Ni siquiera valía la pena esconderse, el lugar era hermoso pero estando tan lejos del centro de París era bastante extraño que llegaran turistas entre los cuales Marinette pudiera pasar desapercibida, de hecho apenas entro Adrien la vio frente a frente, sus ojos se abrieron enormes de sorpresa. ¡Genial! Ahora solo necesitaba que pensara que ella lo estaba siguiendo. Lo hacía, sí, pero no al menos ese día.

Pasaron menos de 10 minutos en lo que Marinette caminó en algunos de los pasillos de la biblioteca antes de que Adrien la alcanzara, sintió escalofríos helados correr por su espalda hasta la punta de sus pies. Usualmente estaba feliz de verlo, pero esta vez realmente esperaba tener la oportunidad de dejar de pasar algún tiempo antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo.

— Hola Marinette – la saludó con completa jovialidad caminando a su lado.

— Hola – sonrió nerviosa, aferrando el cordón de su bolsa caminando despacio, mirando el techo y las pinturas en la bóveda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico trató de sacarle conversación. Había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para tener sus ideas en orden antes de volver a verla, no había esperado realmente verla allí. Pero como cada cosa de su vida, la tomaba en sus manos y hacia lo mejor que podía cuando ocurría.

— Solo aprovechando las vacaciones – respondió esperando que su excusa fuera creíble, al menos más que solo decir "Salí huyendo de casa porque olía todo como tus besos" - quería pasar un día en un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, el centro ahora que es verano está lleno de turistas y…

— Te entiendo – Adrien tampoco disfrutaba demasiado del centro de la cuidad en verano, todo se llenaba de turistas y tenía que salir siempre corriendo de paparazzis y fans… al menos cuando su padre lo dejaba salir solo.

— Tú estás haciendo una sesión de fotos por lo que veo.

— Sí, es un folleto para _Écoles d'Art Américaines_.

— Ya veo, estoy segura que será un lindo folleto, es un lugar hermoso… no solo es que el sitio sea hermoso, tú también eres hermoso y muy buen modelo, así que lo que sea que hagas seguro quedara genial, porque tú eres genial y….

Y Marinette cerró la boca ¿Por qué siempre terminaba balbuceando sin remedio cuando estaba con él? Lo odiaba.

Adrien solo sonrió. Cuando ella empezaba a balbucear así no solía ponerle atención, era complicado hacerlo, pero esta vez solo fue imposible no hacerlo, "hermoso" no era la primera vez que usaban ese calificativo para él, pero era la primera vez que lo creía.

— Gracias.

— Supongo que debes volver al trabajo – dio un par de pasos largos alejándose de él — yo solo daré un paseo, así que…

— En realidad ya hemos terminado – la interrumpió antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de alejarse — hemos estado aquí desde la mañana, esta era la última parte.

— Oh…

— ¿Puedo, acompañarte? – Adrien se acercó a ella acortando la distancia que había abierto Marinette entre ellos — Tardaran un rato en levantar todo el equipo y saber si repetirán alguna toma, aunque es poco probable, tengo al menos una hora libre.

Recorrer el palacio con Adrien no era exactamente lo que Marinette había pensado que terminaría haciendo ese día. Finalmente sonrió y Adrien empezó a caminar a su lado.

¿Qué podía decirle? En el mundo ideal de Marinette, Adrien le diría en ese momento que tampoco la había podido sacar de sus pensamientos, que el beso había significado tanto que sentía que podría enloquecer por volver a intentarlo, por volver a probar, que quería que fuera su novia, que no quería volver a besar otros labios más que los suyos, pero eso lo sentía solo ella ¿Cierto? Marinette era la que había adorado a Adrien desde la distancia por todo un año, esto para él solo había significado "salvar el escalón".

— Ese día… – Adrien habló rompiendo el silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a Marinette a la cara - cuando regresé ya no estabas en el salón.

— ¿Regresaste? – aquel día Marinette apenas había logrado sostenerse sobre sus piernas había salido para ir directa a casa, seguro tenía una cara que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era un fantasma.

— ¡Sí! – Había regresado al laboratorio apenas y puso sus hormonas un poco en control, el beso lo había afectado de una forma demasiado evidente, se había sentido demasiado abochornado de que Marinette lo viera en ese estado — ¿No te dije que regresaría?

— Solo dijiste "te veré después".

— Solo… solo necesitaba tomar aire un momento, regrese enseguida pero ya no estabas allí.

— Yo… - ¿De haber sabido que él regresaría lo hubiera esperado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera esperado? tenía un poco de miedo de averiguarlo — ¿Lo siento?

— Está bien.

— Solo… ya habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos, así que realmente no pensé que fueras a volver.

Y entonces el chico se detuvo, y la jovencita lo imitó, detuvo sus pasos a un lado de él. Adrien la miraba con una expresión imposible de descifrar para ella, quería decirle algo, igual que Marinette a él, quería decirle todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca y le era imposible dejarlas salir, tenía miedo de que solo sirvieran para empeorarlo todo.

— Me asusté un poco…

Una sonrisa nerviosa le llenó el rostro mientras un rayo limpio de luz de sol le iluminó los ojos hasta volverlos aguamarina. Marinette no quería seguir pensando en lo guapo que se veía en ese momento. ¿Miedo? ¿Había dicho que se había asustado?

— ¿Qué?

— Solo… sabes, yo… un par de veces había imaginado lo que se sentiría – Adrien se sonrojo vivamente y la miró con esa sonrisa ligeramente incomoda que Marinette ya conocía — como sería dar un beso quiero decir, pero todo fue mucho más intenso de lo que había esperado que se sintiera, fue como… fuegos artificiales, tan calientes e intensos que, solo tuve miedo de que… no lo sé, se saliera de control.

Marinette sonrió bajando la mirada incapaz de verlo. Justo lo que él había descrito es exactamente como se había sentido también para ella. Se sintió feliz solo de saber que Adrien había sentido lo mismo.

Adrien miró fascinado a la chica que había tenido su primer beso real. Su cabello oscuro, sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro, su boca en forma de corazón con labios suaves y color durazno que lo perseguían desde aquel beso, incluso dentro de sus sueños. Marinette fue en ese momento tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto, su imagen se había ido desdibujando de sus ojos remplazada por aquel traje rojo que parecía llenar su mundo, pero ahora, mientras el sol bañaba sus rasgos finos y dulces desde el ventanal junto al que estaban parados, fue imposible ignorar la dulce y tranquila belleza de su compañera… no sería capaz de ignorarla de nuevo, lo sabía.

— Lo sé, fue… también fue más de lo que imagine que sería – sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor y esta vez no se sintió apenada, solo se sentía satisfecha, pocos podían presumir de un primer beso como el suyo — lo siento, quizá empuje demasiado lejos.

— No, no te disculpes en realidad me encanto.

Y supo que ahora mismo tenía que estar más roja que la propia Tikki y al verla Adrien solo soltó una carcajada nerviosa y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo, porque solo no sabía que más hacer aparte de eso.

— ¿A ti…? - Adrien tenía que preguntar.

— Sí – admitió sin darle rodeos, no le veía mucho sentido en ese punto — también me gustó.

Ella sonrió mirándolo con esos ojos azules que le hicieron sentir latir más rápido el corazón y Adrien solo quiso seguir mirándolos, quiso aprender cada una de las líneas que los adornaban, memorizarlos para saber exactamente cuánto azul y cuanto negro los componían.

— ¿Tú… crees que podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio cuando me desocupe por completo? hoy mi agenda está libre y…

Pero Adrien no terminó de decir lo que planeaba, su fotógrafo llegó hasta donde estaban ellos dos y literalmente lo jaló a su lado para enseñarle algo en la pantalla de la cámara.

El mundo no era ideal, no por arte de magia al menos. Cuando Marinette vio regresar a Adrien con una amplia sonrisa a donde estaba ella, sintió que el estómago se le anudaba en un montón de giros y se mordió el labio inferior viéndolo sonrojar y tener esa expresión en sus ojos que había descubierto aquel día en el laboratorio. Un nuevo relamazo de sabor a manzana le llenó la boca, quizá si tenía suerte ese mismo día podría probar un poco más de ese sabor de manzana y sería el inicio de algo.

Y como una catarina esperaba tener suerte.

 **Fin**

 _14 de marzo de 2017_

 _3:14 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Hola de nuevo, pues aquí otro pequeño - ¿pequeño? - oneshot, de nuevo esta es una historia que había planeado en primer lugar para un anime llamado Saint Tail, pero se habia quedado en solo el borrador hasta que dije "hey seria una perfecta historia para MLB y puse manos a la obra, espero que les guste._

 ** _Podría_ _pedir diamantes o perlas como regalo, pero solo quiero reviews_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
